Naruto of the Whirlpool
by Schizophrenic-Pancake
Summary: What if Naruto had been sent to live with a Grandmother instead of being raised alone in a village that wouldn't give him the time of day? Watch as Naruto grows strong both Mentally and physically. Rated T for Swearing and eventual violence.


Naruto of the Whirlpool

**Naruto of the Whirlpool **

A fanfiction by Schizophrenic-Pancake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the other Characters in the Naruto Franchise. No amount of wishing shall change that.

The sounds of singing filled the streets as a sad melody was carried by the wind. Indeed, it was a sad day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Today was the day that the scourge of the Fire Country, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was destroyed by their valiant leader, the Yondaime Hokage. The price though, was his life, as the sealing art that he had used had summoned the Shinigami himself to seal the demon fox into the newborn infant that was now most certainly the bundle held in the Sandaime Hokage's hands. He looked down from his position on the Hokage Tower's balcony, a lone tear escaping the corner of his eye before disappearing into his goatee.

'_Minato…', _He thought as he looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms, his soft snores bringing a smile to his face as he absently ran his index finger over the baby's whisker-like birthmarks that adorned his cheeks. He heard a gurgle as he turned his attention back to the baby's face, noticing that his ministrations had indeed awakened the baby, who was now clutching happily at his finger with a grip that was surprisingly strong for a baby that had just been born hours before.

"He has blue eyes just like yours…" he said, more to himself than to the two ANBU that were standing at each shoulder. The two exchanged glances, stepping back slightly to give their leader some space. After all, he had just come out of retirement and was mourning the loss of his successor's premature leave of office.

"Uzumaki Naruto.", the old Hokage said, his voice sounding oddly proud as he released his hand from the infant's grasp and looked at him appraisingly, "I expect great things from you.", he finished raising a hand to gain the attention of the masses of both grieving civilians and Shinobi alike.

"Today we have witnessed a tragedy that shall forever be a part of Konoha's history.", he began, getting slight nods from all parties before he continued, "We've all lost friends, comrades, family members, and the best Hokage that the Hidden Leaf has ever had.", there were nods all around as tears threatened to fall from the eyes of everyone that bore witness to this truly sad event in history.

"Today the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sacrificed his life to defeat the King of Demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune", he said, another tear escaping his eyes as he remembered the promising young man that he had left in charge of his village, "But even he could not fully destroy the demon", he continued, ignoring the gasps that escaped the throats of the crowd,

"Instead, he sealed it inside of a newborn child, the very one I'm holding. Uzumaki Naruto!" he finished, waiting for the loud applause for their newborn hero to commence. Instead, he was greeted by protests and words of anger directed at the little bundle in his arms, that held the now crying Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kill the Demon Brat!"

"Destroy it before it breaks free and kills us all!"

"Don't let it have its revenge!"

Those words angered the Hokage such as none ever had before. What kinds of people were his to suggest killing an innocent soul? Who would dare even think of killing a child that had just been born minutes before? "SILENCE!" The words came from his mouth almost on instinct as a blanket of Killing Intent fell upon the village, giving pause to every protester that filled the streets of Konoha.

The venerable old man took a steadying breath, letting his Killing Intent dissipate to a manageable level before he continued in a quieter tone, "This boy should be treated as a hero… You see, the Demon can't break out of the seal. The Yondaime himself created all of these coinciding seals that hold the demon at bay. In a way, he is the one that has paid the ultimate price."

Disgruntled mumbling from the masses in the streets made him blanket the area with the palpable Killing Intent of one that had seen too much suffering. "From this point on, I am declaring the Demon that is sealed within one Uzumaki Naruto to be an S Class Secret. If anyone so much as directs the word Kyuubi towards him in a negative manner, they shall spend a week with one Morino Ibiki. Furthermore, if anyone reveals the fact that the demon is sealed within him to anyone of his generation, then they are subject to execution."

Shouts of outrage filled the air once more before being silenced by the now furious Hokage. "I said… **SILENCE!" **The tone of his voice stopped the cries of the confused people before he nodded his approval of the somber silence that filled the air. "You will all go home and mourn your loved ones. All Shinobi are given three weeks leave to grieve their losses, whereas October Tenth shall become a holiday celebrating the Yondaime's sacrifice.

Sarutobi watched them leave, his face holding a mixture of pain and disappointment as he walked back into his office, a slight grin gracing his face as he looked upon the face of the Yondaime Hokage's Legacy. Running his hand on the baby's forehead, he gently kissed the young babe on the cheek before he laid it into a cradle beside his office.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be getting a lot more headaches from now on?" he asked himself as he took a seat behind his oak desk and looked over the assortment of envelopes that the Yondaime Hokage had left behind for his Predecessor.

Putting aside three envelopes addressed to the Uzumaki that was in the crib to his left, and grabbed the one that was labeled '_Old Man'. _Sarutobi smiled at the sloppy handwriting that was the trademark of someone in a hurry to get finished. Going through a series of hand seals, he broke the privacy seal that had been placed over the envelope before tearing it open and unfolding the parchment that he was so eagerly awaiting him.

'_Hello Sandaime-Sama, _

_If you are reading this letter, then I have had to resort to the Shinigami summoning Jutsu, which also means… I'm dead. It's strange to be writing this down, but I will do so just the same, as you won't get instructions in the care of Uzumaki Naruto anywhere else. _

_Much as I hate to admit the narrow mindedness of some of the Civilians of Konoha, they won't see past the possible possession marks, or the fact that every time he'll utilize chakra, the seal on his stomach will glow. So it is my wish that he be trained outside of the village for the first twelve years of his life. _

_There is a village that will be perfect for this, which leads me to my next point: I've made contact with his Grandmother and she will be in contact with you… _

_For Kami's sake Sarutobi, please refrain from Icha Icha._

_Your Friend, _

_The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.' _

The Sandaime stared at the paper for a long time, pondering the Yondaime's cryptic words before using a lower level Katon jutsu to burn the document in his hand. Pulling a sealing scroll from the recesses of his desk, he went through the hand signs needed to release the contents and pulled free yet another scroll.

Unfurling it, he looked through the names and smiled, seeing his own to be the last to sign. Picking up the sleeping Uzumaki once more, he pricked his finger with a razor sharp kunai and signed the scroll with the young boy's index finger, writing his name in blood.

After he finished, replaced the scroll and set the still sleeping boy down before making yet another series of handsigns to summon an ape that was dressed in combat armor. "Enma, my old comrade," he greeted, smiling as he took the hat of his office from his head and looked at the summon seriously.

"Sarutobi… What is the meaning of this? Is there a new summoner of the Apes? There hasn't been another that can summon our power since you gained the contract fifty years ago." The Ape King replied, looking at the elderly summon with interest before looking around the room expectantly.

"Yes, old friend… There will be another summoner for your clansmen… One that will need the help that your people can provide."

"Then where is he?" The Ape King asked, curiosity filling his tone as he glanced once more around the room, passing the crib over once again as he surveyed the room, trying to find some illusive nin that was somehow eluding his sight. "Is it that Yondaime fellow? He would have made a fine summoner of Apes if you had given him the opportunity to sign the scroll."

"I'm afraid that you're missing him altogether Enma, old friend. Your new Summoner is a in this very room right now," He began, walking to the crib and grasping the baby boy in his arms once more to hand him to the Ape summon.

"A BABY?!" The words came from the usually dignified Ape King's mouth unbidden as he struggled to get his motor functions to operate at a suitable rate as to grasp the precious bundle that had just been handed to him by his summoner. "My new summoner is a newborn child?"

"Enma… Are you not grasping the situation?" The Hokage asked as he looked to the Ape summon beseechingly. "This young boy needs all the help that he can get, as he will undoubtedly live a tough life," he continued, ignoring the summon's look of confusion, "The boy you are holding is now the Jinchurikki of the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he finished, looking at the Ape king.

"Then… The Yondaime sealed the Demon into the boy?" the Ape King asked as he looked down at the baby in his arms once more, his eyes gleaming slightly with pity. "Of course he did… Or else it wouldn't be necessary to talk to me about this child."

"For that… I'll grant him the ability to summon myself and my kinsmen," the Ape concluded as he set the babe into the crib once more and pressed an index finger to the young Uzumaki's forehead. "I expect great things from you, boy." He said before he disappeared.

Sarutobi heaved a sigh of relief as the summon set the boy down once more, and then began to prepare a travel pack for the young boy, after all, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool was three days away.

Packing various D Ranked Jutsu into the sealing scroll, he also included enough money to last the boy through his twelfth year of life, the letters from the Yondaime, and the standard issue Shinobi requirements and supply lists.

Sealing all of it into a scroll, he looked at the boy again, he began to work on the paperwork that would require escorting the boy to the Village that he would live in for the first Twelve Years of his life before he would be transferred back to Konoha for formal training in the art of being a ninja.

Indeed, Uzumaki Naruto would be the catalyst of more than a few Silver hairs for more than a few people.

If only he knew.

**A/N: Okay, So how was that for a Prologue? It's my first time writing a Fanfiction on this Site so please, R&R? **

**I'm not quite sure what the pairings of this fic are going to be, but I'm open to just about anything, with the exception of a Yaoi main pairing… Maybe a side pairing. You guys can just let me know.**


End file.
